La stella che non cade mai
by Drea2
Summary: Oh!Oh!Oh!Una storia su Thranduil!Legolas farà la sua entrata in scena fra qualche capitolo,forse.Suggerimenti e commenti sono molto graditi.SLASH,molto SLASH!


Hi ppl!La storia di questa fic inizia due giorni fa,quando incontrai la mia amica Yuiko in chat,dove mi sfidò a scrivere una storia su Thranduil che fosse targata Slash.Io ce l'ho messa tutta e,se devo essere sincera,non mi è dispiaciuto scriverla e nè mi dispiace adesso.Mi sono sempre chiesta come potesse essere il papi di Legolas,così me ne sono inventato uno mio-mi piace molto l'immagine delicata che ho voluto dare di lui.  
Non è effemminatezza,è semplicemente l'ideale di perfezione ed armonia che gli elfi di Tolkien miravano ad infonderci,credo.(Ok!Ok!Sembra effemminato...alla fine l'avete semre vinta voi,maledett,hem,cari lettori!)  
Giudicate voi!  
  
PS-Scusatemi per gli errori di ortografia,se ce ne sono,e scusami Elendis,ma la mia parte (quasi)sana della testa aveva decretato non era il momento giusto per  
'Sognare l'Eternità'.   
Diffamatemi e vi scatenerò contro il mio invincibile gatto!MWEOR!  
  
-----------------*  
  
Il pallido sole era spuntato da poco nel cielo chiaro,svegliando gli uccelli che sugli alberi cinguettavano un saluto al giorno nuovo;a Gran Burrone invece tutto era silenzio.  
La città elfica,circondata dalla nebbia mattutina,dormiva ancora,reduce dai festeggiamenti della scorsa giornata.  
La gran festa di primavera era stata un'evento fantastico,come ogni anno:elfi di tutti i reami erano accorsi,portando con loro i migliori vini,i vestiti da festa e la risata pronta,accolti da altrettanta simpatia e gioia.  
I festeggiamenti erano durati tutta la settimana,contando i preparitivi e gli ospiti che già quattro giorni prima avevano cominciato ad arrivare.  
Poi,finalmente,si era giunti al Venerdì sera,quando la città splendeva argentea nella notte e risuonava di musica,canti e risate:che meraviglia!  
Se c'era una cosa che sarebbe sicuramente mancata agli elfi all'altro mondo,sarebbe stata sicuramente la Gran festa di primavera!Bhè,o perlomeno la parte della festa in cui gli spiriti si scaldavano...  
Infatti,la vera festa iniziò solo quando liquori e vini cominciarono a scorrere,annebbiando ogni facoltà e portando l'euforismo.  
  
Proprio a causa del vino,quella mattina lord Elrond non riusciva nè ad aprire gli occhi nè a pensare.  
Sdraiato in un letto,la sua mente tentava di ricucire i brandelli di immagini che aveva conservato della sera prima,ma senza successo:ogni volta che arrivava ad un punto fondamentale,la sonnolenza lo vinceva.  
Perchè voler svegliarsi,poi?Non era forse piacevole,quel calore sul suo petto,la sensazione di qualcosa di setoso contro la sua pelle...  
No,decisamente era meglio tornare a dormire.  
Elrond si mosse leggermente sul materasso,accomodandosi meglio,mentre stringeva fra le braccia la fonte del suo calore.  
  
La bella mattinata assolata era ormai colma delle grida dei servi che riordinavano,pulivano,sbarazzavano i tavoli;  
tutti erano svegli o,perlomeno,smaltivano la sbornia impegnandosi in 1000 attività.  
L'unica attività a cui invece il Re di GranBurrone si stava dedicando,consisteva nello stare seduto sul letto,volto chino e pensieroso,un'immagine all'apparenza rilassata,ma tesa fino allo sforzo.  
"Come può essere accaduto?"si stava chiedendo.  
"Come?Come?Come?"l'interrogativo gli rimbalzava nella testa con un rullìo assordante.  
Elrond si girò per studiare la figura addormentata fra le coperte.  
I raggi del sole colpivano le ciocche liscissime di capelli argentei sparse sul cuscino,le spalle,la schiena:il pallore roseo della sua pelle sembrava splendere con loro,mentre un leggero rossore era dipinto sopra le morbide guance del volto perfetto.  
"Come...."  
Con un'urlo rabbioso perso fra disperazione e lamento,Elrond si prese il volto fra le mani,torturandosi i capelli con le  
dita,mentre la maledetta domanda lo riassaliva con i suoi punti interrogativi irrisolti.  
"Come è finito Thranduil nel mio letto?"  
  
Perso nel suo mare di pensieri,l'elfo dai capelli corvini si accorse a stento della flèbile invocazione che gli veniva rivolta.  
"Elrond..."  
Il Re si girò di scatto,gli occhi pieni di rassegnazione e di imbarazzo.  
"Eccoci."si disse"E'la fine."  
Ancora sdraiato sul letto nella stessa posizione in cui l'ultima volta l'aveva visto addormentato,lo guardava il signore  
di Bosco Atro;i suoi intensi occhi blu erano fissi su di lui,parlando da soli.  
Thranduil sbattè piano le palpebre,mentre chiamò nuovamente a bassa voce l'altro.  
"Elrond..."  
E poi lo chiamò di nuovo un'ultima volta,ancorà più piano,un leggero sussurro che nasceva dalle labbra ben disegnate  
e che contraeva le sopracciglia fini in un'espressione quasi dolente.  
"Signore..."i suoi occhi si chiusero piano "..non ditemi che...noi due...stanotte..noi..."  
E poi tutt'ad un tratto smise di parlare,riparandosi la bocca con una mano pallida,mentre il nodo che glisi era formato in gola diventava più insistente.  
Elrond rimaneva immobile seduto sulla sponda del letto,la schiena curva e le mani che stringevano le ginocchia,con la faccia rassegnata ancora rivolta verso l'altro regnante.  
Avrebbe voluto dire di no,che non era vero,no!,ma l'unica cosa che seppe fare fu quella di stringere le labbra in una sottile linea,mentre le sue mani continuavano a torturare incessantemente le ginocchia.  
E poi vi era la voce di Thranduil.  
No!No!No!Zitto!  
"Noi due..."  
Basta!Silenzio!  
"..ci siamo a-amati?"  
Aih!Quella voce,così soave ed armoniosa,ah,quanto feriva adesso!  
Che cosa mai avrebbe potuto dire il signore di Imladris a sua discolpa?  
Erano entrambi nudi nello stesso letto,un letto dalle coperte disfatte che ricadevano sul pavimento,sul quale giacevano abbandonati gli indumenti dei due elfi.  
Che quella stanza poi fosse proprio la stanza di Elrond,bhè,su quello non v'era dubbio;il singolo fatto creava un disagio ancor più grande nel proprietario.  
"Non può essere..."pensò disperatamente quest'ultimo "..Che sia stato proprio io a condurre Thranduil qui?"  
Quasi per rispondere al suo interrogativo,sentì la sua testa schiarirsi,spazzando via le nebbie dell'alcool per tornare alla sera prima.  
Ed all'improvviso lo assalirono le memorie.  
----  
Thranduil sedeva a tavola a suo fianco,ridendo spensieratamente con Glorfindel mentre conversavano di chissà cosa.  
La sua risata melodiosa gli risuonava nelle orecchie come tintinnare di monete:forse era il vino.  
Sì,era il vino che lo spingeva ad osservare con attenzione ogni singolo particolare del Re accanto a lui:una ciocca di capelli che gli ricadeva sul volto,il gesto frettoloso e tuttavia aggraziato che lui compiva per ricacciarla indietro,lo scintillìo degli occhi,il rossore del liquore sul viso,in netto contrasto col suo chiaro colorito.  
Era passata solo un'era dall'Ultima Alleanza,poco per i canoni elfici,ma Thranduil era cambiato profondamente:al ragazzo fiero e prode che stava eretto sul campo di battaglia si era sostituita una creatura aggraziata e leggera,dai modi delicati e dai movimenti di farfalla.  
"E'come mi ha detto Erestor."pensò allora Elrond,scoprendosi abbastanza interessato nello spiare i contorni armoniosi dell'altro elfo.  
Sì,decisamente Thranduil era come glielo aveva descritto Erestor due giorni fa,prima che Elrond avesse avuto l'occasione di giudicare coi propri occhi.  
"Non vi è creatura più graziosa in tutta la Terra di Mezzo del Re di Bosco Atro,sire."  
Sì,Elrond buttò giù un'altro bicchiere di liquore,Erestor aveva definitivamente ragione.  
Ed ancora il suo sguardo scorreva sul corpo perfetto del Sovrano dai capelli d'argento.  
----  
"Ah,Thranduil!"Elrond si portò una mano alla fronte nel tentativo di fare affiorare altre preziose memorie "Ora comincio a ricordare!"  
Thranduil si sollevò leggermente sul letto,gli occhi aperti in una muta speranza.  
----  
"Eccovi qua!Vi ho trovato!"suonò una voce profonda sul terrazzo fiorito.  
"Signore..."Thranduil distolse lo sguardo dallo spettacolo di Imladris di notte,e si girò per incrociare lo sguardo di Elrond.  
Quest'ultimo gli sorrise,fecendo tintinnare i bicchieri che reggeva nella mano sinistra.  
"Vi và un'altro sorso?"  
Thranduil scosse elegantemente la testa chiara:"No,grazie.Credo di averne avuto abbastanza per oggi."  
"Suvvia.."Elrond gli mostrò la bottiglia di cristallo finemente decorato che teneva nell'altra mano"Questo è speciale!"  
Accompagnò la sua richiesta con un cortese sorriso,a cui l'altro non seppe dire di no.  
"Se ci tenete,lo berrò per voi..."  
E così,bicchiere dopo bicchiere,il pregiato liquore sparì,fra poche parole quasi sussurrate e lunghi attimi di silenzio.  
Uno di questi attimi venne interroto dalle parole di Elrond,che parlò plagiato dall'ubriachezza.  
"Siete veramente splendido come mi avevano detto..."  
"Uh?"Thranduil gli si accostò più vicino,la sua sagoma quasi attaccata all'altra più alta,due ombre silenziose nella quiete della notte.  
"Chi vi ha detto questo?"forse adesso il colorito di Thranduil era dato anche un pò dalla timidezza.  
Elrond si staccò dalla ringhiera intarsiata sù cui finora era stato appoggiato per accazzare le spalle dell'elfo accanto:  
illuminato solo dallo scintillìo delle stelle,Thranduil era diventato un creatura da sogno,etherèa,più chiara della luce.  
Così luminosa e fragile che forse la leggera brezza l'avrebbe rotta con un soffio;perciò Elrond adesso la cingeva per la vita,il suo volto fuso con l'altro nella delicata passione di un bacio.  
Delicata,per non fare rompere l'incanto che li teneva prigionieri.  
E poi i loro occhi si incontrarono.  
Il grigio si fuse col blu,girando,mescolandosi,dando vita a nuovi colori ed a nuove sensazioni che prendevano vita  
propria per trascinarli sempre di più in quel vortice folle;le stelle,che fin'ora se n'erano state a guardare,scesero dal cielo per trasformarsi in lucciole sfavillanti,che illuminarono il sogno di luce viva.  
E nel sogno Elrond si vedeva salire le scale,attraversare i corridoi,portandosi in collo la creatura fatta di luce.   
  
Fine primo cap!  
Soddisfatta,Yuiko?E tutti gli altri?EEEEK!Niente lancio di pomodori,ho detto!O almeno fate in modo che non siano marci!Blehergh!  
  
.: Drea :. 


End file.
